guardiansofgahoolefandomcom-20200223-history
Pellimore
Pellimore (Pelli for short) is a female Barn Owl, or Tyto alba, and was the mate of Soren. She is also the mother of Bell, Sebastiana, and Blythe. Biography [[The Outcast|''The Outcast]] This volume in the series is the first time we meet her. She was also a Tyto who was rescued in a forest fire by Soren. He taught her to read and write, and during this time they slowly grew a passion for each other. The first time she was acknowledged was during ''The Outcast when she was tending to her three eggs. She was also with Soren when Coryn was arriving with the Ember of Hoole. ''The Golden Tree In the time of the Golden Tree, while Soren and the band were away with Coryn, a new group, influenced by the Ember, started up an un-owlish thing that also went against the purpose of the great tree. They worshipped the Ember, held ceremonies for it, sang songs of it, and even built a ''prison in one of the hollows. The owls that were apart from the Guardians of the Ember, as they were called, fought against this new regimine. Anyone who defied or went against anything to do with their religous Ember rituals was put in prison. Pelli risked a lot of things. For example, any First Flight ceremonies had to be flown around the Ember. She risked that for the three B's, Bell, Bash, and Blythe by holding their First Flight ceremony in secret outside. ''The River of Wind Pellimore stayed at the tree, teaching younger owls, and after Bell went missing, she did all she could to find her. Exile When Soren and the band were banned from the great tree, Pelli started doing everything she could to get them back and to stop the Striga, a mysterious blue owl from the newly discovered Middle Kingdoms that saved Bell's life. The Striga somehow took over King Coryn's mind and started a harsh new practice in which things like jewelry, books, music, and other little trinkets or vanities were burned. Pelli and most of the other owls of the tree start to planned a rebellious attack on the Striga and the other blue owls that slowly started arriving secretly. On on a night known as Balefire Night with different marches, Pelli and the noble owls planned to attack. They marched in a small parade known as the Diamond March, for they were carrying what appeared to be diamonds to burn in the fire. These "diamonds" were actually the tips of ice weapons that would be used to attack the blue owls and hopefully drive them away from the great tree. Soren and the band secretly arrived to help by participating in a colliering competition with reinforcements from Ambala known as the Greenowls of Ambala. Together with the noble owls and Greenowls, they drove out the Striga and his blue owls. The War of the Ember'' Pelli is not really mentioned throughout the book, but at the end her nephew Coryn died, thus naming Soren and Pellimore the new king and queen of Hoole. She only appeared very briefly before the epilogue to claim this title along with Soren once the War of the Ember was finally over. Personality Pellimore is a very kind owl who deeply cares for her family and others at the Great Tree. In fact, she was brave enough to risk her own life for her daughters, and her nephew, King Coryn. Family Mate: Soren Daughters: Blythe, Bell, Sebastiana Sister-in-laws: Nyra, Eglantine Brother-in-law: Kludd Nephew: Coryn Niece/nephew: The Sacred Orb Mother-in-law: Marella Father-in-law: Noctus Category:Owls Category:Barn Owls Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Rybs at the Great Ga'Hoole Tree Category:Reaccuring Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Rulers of the Great Ga'Hoole Tree Category:Guardians